True fellings of heart
by totem
Summary: what if there was more to Phoebe and cole than the sisters thought, somthing that went much deeper than just love that stopped her from vanquishing him in season 3


TRUE FEELINGS OF THE HEART  
  
Phoebe walked through the front door as she did the clock chimed, four am. Phoebe slammed the front door and staggered through the house into the kitchen where she threw the keys to phoebe's car on the side. Up stairs piper and Leo were looking into Phoebe's empty room when she heard the door slam, Prue came out of her room, "Was that Phoebe?" Piper turned to her, "I think it was." They both headed for the stairs, before they got there Leo stopped them, "Wait, she'll be upset. You know after today maybe I should go and talk to her." Piper looked at Phoebe, they both thought for a moment then Piper turned to Leo, "Okay, we'll stay up here for a bit." Leo nodded his head; he kissed Piper on the forehead, and said "Okay, just give me a bit of time." Leo headed for the stairs, as he went down the steps, Prue and Piper stood at the top, and listened to what was been said.  
  
Down stairs Leo walked slowly into the kitchen, he saw Phoebe sitting on the counter, she had a bottle of larger in her hand, she saw Leo walk in and as he did she took a swig from the bottle. Leo could tell by her expression she had had a lot to drink, he had to approach her right other wise she could leave again. "Hay, Phoebe. I heard you come in." Phoebe got down of the counter, and staggered in the direction of the living room, she knew it wasn't Leo's fault but she couldn't help but take it out on him, he knew that she didn't mean to be, "Well, I wasn't quiet, was I." she sarcastically said back, "Where were you?" he asked as he followed her into the living room, she was now standing by the stairs, she didn't notice Piper and Prue who were stood just out of sight at the top, she turned around and took the last swig out of the bottle, before throwing it to the ground causing it to smash, "Were was I? Oh, come on do you really care?" she lifted up her hand and pointed at him, "cause I think that your down here for Piper. Not to see how I am, but to make sure I haven't done anything stupid. You lot are all good at that, I heard today what you really thought about me, but God knows what else that you have said about me behind my back, the three of you, were you in on it too? Well Leo, where was I?" Leo stood as he tried to explain to Phoebe that thing weren't like that, but she didn't want to listen, she turned and walked into the living room, Leo stood next to the stairs, he didn't follow her but he waited for her to return, he knew she would.  
  
As she walked into the living room, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, as she looked into the body that looked back she realized she wasn't Phoebe anymore, but someone else. She couldn't look at the reflection for to long because it reminded her of what she lost, who she lost. So she walked away from the mirror and towards the cabinet, she pulled a draw open from the old Victorian style cabinet, and from it she took a one liter full bottle of whisky from there, after that she walked back out to Leo unscrewing the lid of the bottle, she looked at Leo, "Where was I?" Leo stood their and watched, as a person, who he cared for as if, his own sister took a swig from the bottle, he listened as he thought that's what she needed to talk to someone, not to be talked to. "Did I do something stupid?" she said as she raised her voice in frustration and anger, not fully at Leo, or at her sisters but the anger for her self, "Well, what, do you think? I mean I'm Phoebe." She stopped too once again take a swig out of the bottle, "Leo, just leave me okay." Leo stepped closer to her, "Phoebe" he tried to calm her down but she snapped, "Leo, get the hell away from me, I don't need this now, I can't take it. You're killing me here." As she said this she headed for the kitchen leaving Leo standing in the hallway stunned by the way Phoebe had acted, what was wrong with her?  
  
He followed her into the kitchen at this point Piper and Prue were behind him, Phoebe looked up to see them all standing there "god, why don't you listen to me, the lot of you." She asked, Piper stepped forward, "Phoebe I'm, we're worried about you, what's going on?" Phoebe laughed and walked closer to her sisters, "What's up, god, you want to know?" she grew angry, "Because I have had enough of this, every time I look at you feeling guilty, every time I am upset having to face you. Do you want to know what the hell is wrong with me, I have lied to you, and I can't do it anymore, Cole, Cole is alive. I never vanquished him, I couldn't." Tears rolled down her face, "Cole is alive." Prue gasped for breath as she laid into her sister, "What the hell is going on, you..." Before she could finish Phoebe butted in, she through the bottle that she clasp tightly in her hand to the floor and screamed, "No, don't. you can't make me feel worse than I already do. I know I messed up and I let you down, I mean come on, what's new Prue. What did you expect from me?" Phoebe was angry at every thing, mostly her life, she couldn't hold back any longer and she flipped. She swiped the top of the counter causing plates, cups, and cutlery to be hurled across the kitchen, as her anger grew so did the pain she felt, tears streamed down her face uncontrollably,  
  
"You guys I'm sorry, you don't deserve this." She could no longer look into their face as she was overcome with guilt, She couldn't stay there any longer if she did the she may say things that she would regret. "Just let me tell you that, he's gone, never coming back. You don't have to worry." Prue was about to erupt but saw the pain in Phoebe's face she bit her lip and held it in, Piper walked over to Phoebe, "Honey, look are you okay." Piper put her hand on Phoebe's arm but as the comfort and warmth entered Phoebe she felt as if something had taken over her body, the anger faded but the pain grew, Phoebe shook off her sisters touch, "I'm so sorry, I just couldn't, I love him." Prue walked over and knelt in front of Phoebe, "Phoebe, he, he tried to kill us. How could you let him go?" Phoebe was now shouting out of fear, "Because, even though he hurt me more than I thought that it was possible. I know that he loves me as much as, I love him. I couldn't kill him, I just couldn't that guy crushed me inside. Every time I think of him now I feel betrayed by a person that I love more than I thought was possible, but through it all, I never stopped loving him, and still do. You have to understand, Prue I..." Phoebe stopped as the reality of everything became visible; Piper and Prue knew their sister they knew that she was holding something back, they knew that there was more to come, the tears streamed down her face uncontrollably, Piper and Prue held back there Pain they knew that their sister was more important, "What is it Phoebes, what aren't you telling us?" Prue asked. Phoebe Pushed Her concerned sisters' hands off of her, she couldn't be near them due to the guilt that had filled her body that day she found out who Cole really was and was only now showing releasing becoming reality. She stayed sitting on the floor, she brought her knees up to her head and griped onto them, she was shaking uncontrollably and her vision was a blur due to all of the tears she had shed. She tried to explain to her sisters but was so upset she was stuttering, "I...I, w-when I w-w-was." She stopped and took a deep breath she now knew that it was time to tell her sisters after over a month she couldn't hide it anymore, "T-that d-d-day, before I found out who Cole was, I-I mean really was, I went to the doctors, I wasn't well and hadn't been well for a while, I –I am, h-having Cole's Baby." She said as she broke down, her sisters were shocked Prue was taken back, she was the first to talk, "Phoebe I'm sorry, I didn't know. Are you okay?" Piper reached out to her sister but before she could put her hand on her shoulder Phoebe pulled back, "Piper, please, don't I can face you, not now. Leave me please." Phoebe pleaded with her sister's; she shook with fear and upset, and buried her face in her hands. Piper understood her sister needed space, "Okay, Look if you need to talk you, know where we are. Okay?" Phoebe nodded her head as Piper, Prue and Leo all left and walked up the stairs.  
  
Phoebe was left on the kitchen floor, she rocked herself back and forth for over half an hour, her mind was filled with the thought that she had locked away for so long, the thought of not only Cole, but her sisters, her whitlighter who was like a brother to her. What did they think of her? She had kept this from them all this time. It was a this point her anger boiled inside her, she stood up from the floor she walked over to the door of the manor that led out into the back garden, she pushed them open as she did the sun flooded in through the gap, it was now about six o'clock.  
  
Back upstairs Leo, Prue and Piper were all sat in Piper's bedroom, Prue and Piper sat on the bed and Leo stood in front of them. Tears rolled down Piper's face but Prue tried to be strong, she sat not believing, not wanting to believe what her sister had just told them, she turned to Piper, "I can't believe that this has happened, she never vanquished Cole and then this." Piper moved closer into the comfort of her sister's arms, "I didn't understand at first, why she didn't kill him, but know I do. Prue how did we not know, she has held this in for over a month, how did we let this happen?" Prue shook her head also wanting to know the answer to that question, "I don't know that Piper, all that we can do is be there for her now. I don't blame her, For not killing him, I mean she's having his baby." Leo walked closer to a very upset piper, he knelt before her and Prue and took both of their hands, "I'm sorry, I should have been there for her, I'm your guy's whitlighter. I should have known." Prue stopped him, "Know Leo this isn't your fault, none of us can blame are self's, we need to be strong for Phoebe. I mean, before she knew he was a demon she found out she was having his baby, as if that wasn't scary enough she then found out that the man who she love more than anything, was out to kill her and her sister's." Piper turned to her eldest sister as she always did at times like this, but this time it was different, she could feel her pain, sense her guilt and knew she was upset that Phoebe had kept this from them, she felt how they all were feeling, and what was even more unusual to Piper was that Prue couldn't hide it like she often did, this was hard, on them all.  
  
Phoebe stepped out and looked at the early morning sun as it cast shadows along the garden. The tears kept coming and her anger grew. She walked further into the grass before collapsing in a heap screaming, "Why? Why me? I loved you Cole. I loved you." Her voice became louder, "What do I do now?" Phoebe sat up with her hands rested on her stomach; she could feel the baby inside of her. Phoebe sat like this and watched the blue sky float over San Francisco, she felt, empty, lost as if a part of her had been ripped out and locked away and the only way it could be released was if Cole was there. To hold her, tell her he was there for her, that he would always love her, that she was safe with him. But where was he? She thought to herself, well that was a question that she couldn't answer. He was probably in a different dimension; he often jumped through loop holes into different dimensions to escape the source, which is out to kill him for failing to kill the charmed ones. He didn't expect to fall in love with Phoebe, but he did, and although he attempted to kill them he could never go through with it, he loved Phoebe and wouldn't go through with the task the source had set. Cole didn't know that phoebe was pregnant; he hadn't seen her since the night she went to the mausoleum. He didn't know and she needed him now more than ever, but there was know way that they could be together, Phoebe struggled to accept this but she was starting to understand the time's in her life that she needed someone, the times she needed to be held it was at these times she felt most alone. She had her sister's, she knew they loved her, and were there for her but she could no longer look them in the face, the guilt she felt from keeping this from her sisters was unexplainable, she loved them and loved Leo like a brother. As she lay and thought about them it was at this point that she realized she needed them, to hold her, to comfort her. Could she go to them? Would she face them?  
  
She stood up from the grass, she was unaware that Piper had been watching her from the bedroom window, she watched as he baby sister, cried he heart out, she stood feeling helpless, Prue had by this time gone to take a shower and Leo was down in the kitchen making coffee, as phoebe stood in the garden Piper watched as Leo walked out of the door and stood behind her, "Phoebes, would you like a drink or anything?" Phoebe turned around to Leo; she walked to wards him and collapsed in his arms, "I'm sorry, Leo I should have told you, and Prue and Piper. I'm sorry." Leo hugged Phoebe, he didn't want to let go, the pain she must feel, the heart ach, she didn't deserve it, he thought. "Phoebe, it's okay. You don't need to say that your sorry, look we don't blame you, we just wish that you had told us. We could have been there for you; you don't need to block us out Phoebes, and if you're not up to talking to your sisters, well, you have a big brother that could help. But really, your sisters are there for you, they love you Phoebe, they are scared for you, that's all. You could go and see Piper if you want, she's in her room." Phoebe hung onto Leo, "I-I can't, I'm s- sorry. Not now." "Okay." Leo didn't want to pressure her, "Just remember that we are all here for you." Phoebe didn't want to let go of Leo, he was the comfort that she had waited for, for all these months, any kind of comfort. "Leo, I love you guy's and I didn't want to hurt you." Tears once again started to gush down her face; Leo wiped her tears, "Why did this happen to me Leo? I loved that guy more than I thought was possible, I love him now and I won't see him again. He's gone Leo, he's really gone." Leo couldn't say anything, do anything to make her feel better he wished that he could, but nothing could ease Phoebe's pain, "I'm sorry phoebe, I wish I could do something. How about you come and get a drink with me, fresh coffee inside."  
  
Phoebe walked in to the kitchen with Leo to find Piper and Prue sitting at the table with coffee. Piper and Prue looked up to see the pain in their sister's eyes, Prue stood up as she came in, "Hay, phoebes are you okay?" Phoebe slowly shook her head, "I'm scared, so scared." She said before walking through the kitchen and up the stairs into her room. Back in the kitchen Piper walked over to Prue, "I'll go and see her." Prue nodded her head; Piper left the room and walked up the stairs. Leo walked over to Prue and put his arm around her, "its okay, she'll be okay."  
  
Piper got to the top of the stairs; she walked down the hall until she got to phoebe's room. She knocked it, "Phoebes can I come in?" there was a silence and then a small voice inside called out, "Yeah." Piper opened the door to see phoebe sitting on her bed, she was upset, and the book of shadows was on her bed open on the page with a picture of Belthazor, Piper gasped, "Phoebe, do you want to talk to me about this?" Phoebe looked up at her elder sister, "I didn't want to hide it from you Piper but I couldn't tell you. I'm so sorry." Tears once again rolled down her face, Piper walked over and sat next to Phoebe, she put her arms around her, "I understand Phoebe, I don't blame you and neither dose Prue or Leo. We just wish you would have told us so that we could be here for you." "Piper what do I do? I'm scared." Phoebe sobbed as she rested her head in the comfort of her sister's embrace. Piper comforted Phoebe, she stroked her hair "Phoebes, is Cole...dose he know about the baby?" Phoebe griped Piper's jacket, it was obvious that she was in pain, "No, I was going to tell him, when I got to his apartment, that's when, he – w-was Belthazor, I haven't told him since." Phoebe grabbed the book, "How did I not see, see that the man I love is a demon. See that he was trying to kill me and my sisters." "Phoebe, it's okay. Calm down. It's not your fault." Phoebe looked up at her sister, "Are you angry that I never killed him." "I'm not angry Phoebe, I understand, you don't just love him but you are having his baby as well. I understand that you couldn't do it." Phoebe looked down at the book of shadows "It hurt's, more than any thing, Piper this is killing me, knowing that I can never see him again, and knowing that he hurt me like this." "I know honey, I'm sorry. I wish it could be different I really do." Piper sat and watched helplessly as her sister cried herself to sleep.  
  
Down stairs, Leo had gone to see to a charge that was in trouble and Prue started to clean up the mess that Phoebe made in the kitchen the previous night, she was on her hands and knees picking all the bits of glass up, when she hared someone come down the stairs, when she turned around Piper was stood at the kitchen door, "How is she Piper?" Prue asked, Piper fought back the tears, "Prue, I just watched as my baby sister cry herself to sleep, Prue how did we not no this was happening." Prue stood up and walked over to Piper, she held her hand, "Look, that guy did this to her, I understand that she couldn't kill him, but I wish that she would have told us. But I understand that she needs us now Piper, we have to be strong for her." Piper nodded her head, "Yeah, I know, I can't stand to see her like this though." "Do you want a cup of coffee?" Piper nodded her head and sat at the table, while Prue headed over to the kettle. Piper pulled herself together she knew that they needed to sort this out, she sat quiet in the seat until Prue brought over to cups of coffee and put them on the table and then sat across from Piper. "How is she?" Prue asked, "She's hurting, bad. I really can't imagine what she is going through, I am trying to think how I would feel if I was Phoebe's place and Leo was evil. Prue, I don't think I could take it." "You would be able to just like Phoebe will because she has Us, You, Me and Leo. Trust me Piper she'll be okay." It was just then that Leo orbed in behind her, Piper stood up when she saw him, She through her arms around him. Just thinking about losing Leo made her want him more than ever, it made her realize how much she loved him. He was shocked at how Piper was acting, "Are you okay?" Piper nodded slowly, before releasing him, she sat back down, "Yeah, just a bit shook up." Leo understood. He sat with the two sisters and they all talked.  
  
About an hour had past Phoebe had woken a while back, she went and had a shower and got dressed she was now on her way down the stairs, she walked into the kitchen and saw them all sat there, she decided to try and carry on as normal as possible like before she told them, although the pain was still there she didn't want her sister's to see it. She looked over at them, "Hay, don't you guys have jobs." She said as light heartedly as she could manage. "It's my day off today." Piper who was shocked at her sister's attitude but understood what she was trying to do so she played along, As Phoebe continued to talk she search through the cupboard and draws for an aspirin she went on, "And what about you Prue?" Prue answered in a less than a convincing voice, "My day off too. Maybe we could all go out somewhere, how about it Phoebe?" Phoebe never answered, she hadn't heard she just stopped staring down at a photo, she felt her heart melt and tears role silently down her face, Leo walked over to her, as Piper and Prue watched from behind. Leo was stood behind her, he saw the tears drop onto the photo; he put his arm around her, as she turned to look at him she fell in to a world of black and white. She was having a premonition. After it had finished, her forehead was damp and she collapsed into Leo arms. "Piper, Prue help! She's out cold." Prue and Piper jumped up and ran over to Leo who was sat on the kitchen floor with Phoebe held in his arms, "What happened?" Prue questioned. "She just had a premonition and then when she came out of it, she collapsed in my arms. Get some cold water." As Prue went to get some water, Leo and Piper helped Phoebe to the couch and lay her down, Piper took the photograph from Phoebe's hand, and she looked down at it "How could he do this to her?" She asked not getting any response from Leo, within seconds Prue came through from the kitchen with a bowl of cold water and a flannel, she sat next to Leo and dabbed her sister's face, "Will she be okay?" Piper asked, Leo stood up from the coffee table; he put his arms around Piper, "She should be." He told her.  
  
As Prue sat wiping her face she started to come around, her eyelids flickered but she still wasn't with them, "Phoebes, are you okay." Prue said as she continued to wipe her head, Phoebe's eyes fully opened as soon as she spotted Prue she grabbed her hand, "Piper, where's Piper?" she shouted, "Phoebe, calm down. I'm here." Piper reassured her sister, as she came closer and knelt next to Phoebe. Phoebe swung herself around and sat up; she hugged her sister's, "Thank god." She sighed under her breath, then she realized, "Wait Power's they, don't work." She started to worry; she tried to get up before she could Prue held her down, "Wait, Phoebes what's going on? What did you see in your premonition?" Phoebe looked nervously into her sisters' eyes, she hated to lie but she couldn't tell them that she had seen Piper been killed, she needed to stop it before it happened. "Premonition, I saw, I can't remember." It was then the door went, the reality of Phoebe's premonition was coming true, this is how it started, Piper stood up to answer the door, "Wait." Phoebe shouted at her, "What is it?" Prue asked knowing that Phoebe knew something they didn't. "Trust me Piper. Don't answer it." Phoebe stood up, she turned and walked over to Leo, Keep them away, only I can do this, if you don't then the charmed three will become the charmed me. Keep them safe." Leo didn't understand, "Wait what about you?" he asked, "Trust me. All of you" As she headed towards the door Piper called to her, "What the hell is going on?" Phoebe didn't answer she just walked to the door, Piper and Prue stood wondering what the hell was going on. Phoebe turned back to them, "Sorry guys your not going to like this." "Like what?" Prue asked. Phoebe looked down at the floor, "Field them from evil, the charm of Zink, field from evil, these three crush thy link." At this a field formed around the room that they were stood in, "Phoebe, what the hell are you doing?" Piper screamed, "What I have to do. I'm sorry." She answered.  
  
At this she turned to the door, walked up to it slowly, she took a deep breath and swung open the door, a tall, dark haired man dressed in a black suit, stood out side looked in shock, "What? Wrong sister." Phoebe said as she looked into his eyes which displayed the score of evil, "What have you done you witch?" he screamed as he grabbed her around the neck, pushing her into the foyer. Piper, Prue and Leo all screamed as they saw the man, grab their sister around the neck and push her against the wall, "Phoebe! PHOEBE!" they tried to get to her, use their powers but the spell that Phoebe had cast had put a field around them to keep from danger. "Well, I'll have to kill you first." Phoebe smiled, "You wish." She said before kneeing him in the groin, causing him to fall to the floor. "Your dead, you bitch."  
  
Piper turned to Leo, "Who is that guy?" "A darklighter." Leo said in shock, "He came to kill me and you, and your sister saw that in her vision, she's doing this to save us." "We need to help her." Prue screamed, "We can't break the spell" he told them. Tears ran down Prue and Piper's face a they watched their sister helplessly.  
  
The darklighter was know back on his feet, he tackled Phoebe to the ground, they both struggled Phoebe received a blow to the face, as his fist rose to once again fall down on her she grabbed it, and then flipped him over her head. She rolled around, pulling herself to her feet, she walked over to him, she kicked him in the face, the second time she attempted it he grabbed her foot and through her backwards into the large grandfather clock. It shattered and she lay on the floor lifeless, Piper and Prue screamed as there sister was flung across the room. The darklighter taunted Phoebe as she lay on the floor, "So not only could you knot save your sister's, you died in front of them to, how dose it feel?" he walked over and grabbed a shook up and semi conscious Phoebe around the neck pushing her against the wall, he licked her neck, "You like evil don't you? The source told me about you and Belthazor, couldn't get enough of him could you." He moved one of his hands down to her waist where he lifted her shirt slightly, "So, not much of a fighter know are you." He laughed before kissing her. Phoebe couldn't move she had given up, what was the point. She thought to herself. He continued kissing her, but then stopped to taunt her some more, "who thought that I would ever make out with a charmed one, the charmed one, Phoebe Halliwell."  
  
"Leave her alone, you Bastered" Prue screamed, he turned to the sister, "now be nice, I'm only having a bit of fun before I kill your sister." He said smugly to them. Then he turned back to Phoebe, "You enjoy been with evil though don't you. I mean, there's something about evil that makes you want it more. Well you have evil now, weather you like it or not." Phoebe had pulled herself together, As he moved his hand down her body, and along her leg she tried to Pull herself free, he had become aware of this so he tightened his grip on her, she continued to struggle, but it was know good he once again licked her neck and kissed he then he put his hand up her back, and looked into her eyes, "Phoebe how about, I let you go if you let me into your sister." Phoebe looked at him, she pulled what energy she had left and head butted him, "How about you go to hell." She yelled at him, "Oh so you want to fight." He said back, It was at that point she went for him, not holding anything back. They both struggled on the floor they both exchanged punches, he finally got on top of Phoebe, repeatedly punching her in the stomach, "My baby!" she cried out, "Your dead you asshole." It was at this point she pulled Belthazor's dagger out of her back pocket and thrust it through his heart, before he died, she looked into his eye's, "Try and hurt my sister's that's what you get." She screamed in his face. He then vanished leaving the dagger to fall to the floor.  
  
The spell was broken, as Phoebe lay on the floor gripping her stomach from the pain, blood poured from her face. Prue and Piper ran over to their sister, "Phoebes are you okay?" Phoebe looked up to see tears pouring from her sister's face, "I'm fine." She said, Leo came over, "let me heal you phoebe." He lent over and lifted up her shirt, he put his hands over her bruised stomach, white orbs floated around and the redness faded, and he did the same with her face. "There you go as good as knew." He said as he had finished. "Phoebe I thought that guy was going to kill you?" Piper cried, "What were you thinking?" Phoebe took a deep breath, Piper and Prue helped her to her feet, "I'm sorry, I had that vision, and I saw you get killed Piper, I saw it all, the only way I could have stopped you from been killed was to do a protection spell. I saw you and Leo be shot with an arrow, I couldn't let it happen." Piper hugged her and so did Prue, "Don't do that again Phoebe." Prue demanded. "I won't. Um you guy's do you think that maybe I could sit down, I'm not feeling to strong at the moment." Piper and Prue helped her to the sofa, when she was sitting down Leo walked over, "I am going to go up and see what they know about this attack okay." Piper stood up and kissed Leo, "Don't be long." He smiled before he orbed out.  
  
Phoebe sat slumped in the sofa, even though Leo had healed her, she still had pains and aches from been thrown into the clock, she still had red marks around her neck and scratches down her arms, Prue wiped the blood from her face and cleaned her up, while Piper sat across from her, talking. "So Phoebe, are you sure your okay?" "Well, I am still hurting a bit. But to be honest I'm a bit shook up from when he had me up against the wall, I can feel him on me, kissing me. He was so strong I couldn't get him off of me." Tears rolled down her face, "Then when he started talking about Cole, I, I gave up the only thing that made me fight till the end was you lot." "Phoebe you're safe now. You'll be fine." Prue tried to comfort her, then the doorbell rang, Prue got up to answer it, leaving Phoebe sitting on the sofa.  
  
Prue opened the door; she couldn't believe who was stood in front of her, in his hand he held flowers and he had a cheesy smile on his face. "Have you got a death wish?" she said bluntly "Hi, Prue long time, no see. Is phoebe in?" He said as he pushed his way in, Prue used her powers to through him across the foyer and into a small table that was behind the sofa that Phoebe was sitting on. Piper and Phoebe both jumped up as he crashed to the floor, Cole appeared in front of them all, Phoebe looked on in disbelief and then staggered to wards him, she looked into his eyes and then clenched her fist before she forced it into his face causing him to collapse to the floor, Cole got back up, Prue who cringed at the sight of Cole, but she didn't intervene she just looked on and watched as her sister took control of her life, again, she knew that Phoebe would be able to handle this. Although she had lied to them, Prue's trust in her hadn't faded and she didn't doubt her for a second.  
  
Phoebe looked deep into the eyes of Cole where she could always see what he was feeling, He didn't need to tell her what he felt she saw it in his eyes; he was overcome with Guilt, Pain, fear, and love. Phoebe broke the eye contact, she took a step back, "You, you told them." He said in disbelief, she looked back up at him, he voice was sad but angry and it was a wear to them all in the room at how hurt Phoebe really was a she screamed in to his face. "I can't lie to them any more. I love them and I feel the guilt, it's crushing me. And I look into your eyes and, I see it all, what you feel, your love for me, your guilt, your pain and your fear. I know that you are up set that I told them, that you feel I have let you down, but I can't do it anymore." "Phoebe, I am doing all of this for you, I have to go across time frames so the bounty hunter's don't find me, and it's because of you. How much I love you. Now that you have told them I have a greater risk of dieing, but do you know what, I don't care anymore because I am going to die showing you how much you mean to me, I love you Phoebe." Phoebe stepped back, "Don't say it Cole." "Why, you know its true everything that I do is because I love you." "No not anymore, I Love you and always will, with all my heart. I have never stopped loving you Cole. But we can't..." "Can't what?" he interrupted, "We can't do this, I can't hurt the people I love not anymore, you have to leave, and never come back." "I can't do that Phoebe, I can't leave you. I love you." Phoebe stepped forward, she kissed him passionately. "Goodbye Cole, this is it, the end. We can't do it. You mean a lot to me Cole, that's why you need to leave now, and never come back. You will die; if we are together you will die." Cole grabbed her by the arm as she stepped beck, "Well then I will die showing you how much I love you." Phoebe moved her hand up to his face and kissed him again, "You don't need to I know you Love me, just as much as I love you. Cole, leave now, please. Remember that I will always love you." "Why, Phoebe why can't we be together?" Phoebe turned her back on him, she faced the wall, "Because been with you hurts the people that I love, including you. I'm sorry." She turned back and looked into his eyes, She saw the pain and sadness in them as he shimmered away and they faded.  
  
As he faded, Phoebe knew that from now on she had to do what was best for her family and her baby, today she proved to herself and her sisters she was capable of making it through this, tough times only strengthen the true feelings of the heart.  
  
Time would only revile what was to come, but Phoebe would have her family by her side, never would she be alone, even when they were unable to physically help her, mentally their love was all the strength she needed, and there was a lot of love, from her sisters and her brother, there was no doubt they loved her. They would make it through the difficult times and celebrate the joyous occasions together as a family, never would they be alone.  
  
THE END

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please read and review tell me what you think - thanks for reading


End file.
